Cambios
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron, Hermione y sus respectivas familias pasan el año nuevo juntos, para despedir en compañía aquel año que cambió sus vidas de tantas formas, aunque Ron sabe que sus vidas están por cambiar aún mucho más./ Para el reto de año nuevo del foro "The Ruins"


**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo reconocible es de J.K Rowling, sin embargo, este escrito no es suyo. _

__Escrito para el reto de Año Nuevo del Foro "The Ruins".__

* * *

><p>Hermione peinó sus rizos delicadamente a un costado de su cabeza, sujetos por un pinche que había comprado para la ocasión, vistió la falda azul marino que le regaló su mamá para navidad y calzó sus botas de tacón más cómodas y elegantes.<p>

Nevaba, así que por más que deseara estrenar una blusa blanca, el frío que se colaba por los orificios de las ventanas a pesar del hechizo temperador, la obligó a envolverse dentro de un chalequito suave para evitar la piel de gallina.

Bajó la rechinante escalera de La Madriguera sintiéndose excepcionalmente femenina y arreglada, y recibió con regocijo y un saltito en el corazón la mirada brillante de Ron en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando entró a la estancia el olor del pavo horneado y el vino dulce le hubiese inundado las fosas nasales si es que la mano de Ron sujetando su cintura no la hubiese tenido completamente distraída. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la mesa, y a su otro costado se sentaron sus padres. Los Granger habían sido invitados por diferentes razones a pasar la fiesta allí; Hermione deseaba pasar el festejo con toda la gente que quería, los Weasley querían conocer mejor a sus nuevos consuegros y necesitaban que no hubiera silencio en ningún momento, que no hubieran momentos vacíos en los que esperaran un comentario que no llegaría. ¿Cuán triste pueden ser las primeras fiestas con uno menos en la mesa? A Hermione le da escalofríos pensar lo que será el cumpleaños de George, que aunque aún falta tiempo, amenaza con llegar demasiado rápido.

Cenaron en medio de una conversación liviana y rápida, envueltos en anécdotas de los primeros años de magia descontrolada y en un montón de historias entretenidas de estas situaciones por parte de los Granger. Hermione se sonrojó varias veces dismulando mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza, pero Ron lo notaba y disfrutaba del colorado de sus mejillas riéndose más silenciosamente que el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa.

Cuando la cena acabó pasaron a la sala de La Madriguera a ocupar los sillones y a beber cada uno una copa de whisky de fuego al costado del pino navideño, decorado por elección de Ginny, únicamente en tonos dorados y rojos.

Se ocuparon todos los asientos y aunque Ron ofreció a Hermione una silla ella se negó y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá que llenaban sus padres. Harry se acomodó junto a Ginny y Molly, y Ron, resignado, acomodó su silla junto a Hermione y en un acto casi involuntario le tomó de la mano.

Bill encendió la radio y mientras conversaban escuchaban también el bullicio del presentador que anunciaba tan sólo cinco minutos para despedir el año viejo. Hermione sintió los dedos tibios de Ron tironeando un poco su mano fría, se puso de pie de un y se colocó frente a él. Ron le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos en una mano y con la otra rodeó su cintura. Hermione sintió como su rostro le ardía un poco, todavía no se acostumbraba a exponer su cariño en momentos tan públicos y le avergonzaba, sobre todo, la presencia de sus familias. Sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando vio a Arthur rodear con un brazo por los hombros a Molly y a sus padres hacer lo mismo, y a Ginny sentarse sobre las piernas de George y tomarle la mano firmemente a Harry. Era un cuadro tan familiar, tan íntimo, que pronto se olvidó de sentir vergüenza.

Cuando quedaban tres minutos para recibir el año nuevo comprendió que todos los abrazos del salón estaban ligados por un amor tan grande que era imposible de esconder; cuando quedaban dos minutos Ron volvió a ofrecerle el asiento y ella volvió a negarse; cuando quedaba un minuto se dedicó a mirar el cabello de Ron y a acomodarlo con sus dedos para ver su frente y darle un tierno besito en ella cuando quedaban treinta segundos.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó todos se miraron y se sonrieron entre nostálgicos y aliviados. Por fin se iba el año que tanto dolor les había traído. Se iba para formar parte del pasado, para que ellos pudieran ver la fecha y no sentirse abrumados con aquella constante todos los días. Se iba, quedando marcado en la historia del mundo mágico y de sus vidas con un relieve inmenso y destacado.

Pegó su mejilla con la frente de Ron, que al estar sentado quedaba unos pocos centímetros más bajo que ella y le susurró, con voz suavecita:

—Te amo— y por primera vez no se puso roja al decirlo, aunque no lo había dicho muchas veces. Ron sonrió y le respondió tal como ella deseaba.

—Yo te amo también— y se sonrieron mientras pegaban sus narices y se deleitaban con la intimidad pública que parecía no importarle a nadie. Ron se regocibaja, en parte, a que su suegro no lo estuviera viendo debido a su posición en el sofá y sujetó la cintura de Hermione con más fuerza entre sus manos.

Comenzó una chicharra a sonar en la radio y el presentador se enloquecía en buenos deseos para el nuevo año, mientras una musiquilla alegre era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el salón aparte del de los deseos dichos en silencio y el sonido de la ropa al juntarse, las palmadas en los hombros y el chasquido de los besos en las mejillas y en los labios.

Y Ron no pudo evitar besarla, besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Hermione no hizo esfuerzos por contenerse.

Al parecer nadie los solicitaba por lo cual se sumieron en un beso tan profundo y apasionado que, aunque no fue tan largo como lo sintieron ellos, era la única forma de recibir el año nuevo. De cerrar el proceso que había significado ese último año para ellos, empezando disgustados en la mitad de un bosque buscando los horcruxes, siguiendo con el miedo de perderse el uno al otro en la masión Malfoy, finalizando con horror en la batalla que empañaba la felicidad que también les había entregado la libertad con la que hoy vivían, terminando con los meses de separación que llevaban por los estudios de ella, con aquellas escasas y cortas cuotas de tiempo en las que podían verse.

Y no había mejor forma de finalizarlo que con un beso, un beso que abría las puertas no sólo al nuevo año y que cumplía con aquella tonta, pero romántica superstición que prometía aquellos que se besaran con la llegada del año nuevo a pasar todo el año que viene juntos, sino también les hacía marcar oficialmente un cambio entre ellos. El darse cuenta que los años anteriores ella estaba con sus padres, o ambos se peleaban por abrazar primero a Harry para no tener que abrazarse entre ellos, y que ahora, habían solicitado en primer lugar las caricias uno del otro. Ese sí que era un cambio.

Hermione se rió sobre la boca de Ron y se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, divertidos y él se puso de pie para ir a saludar a su familia mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Se escuchó, a penas un instante después, los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales del pueblo muggle más cercano y Ginny, volviendo a ser la alegre niña que normalmente era, secó las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su mamá y los tironeó a todos afuera para ir a ver el espectáculo pirotécnico.

Harry se carcajeó con la emoción de la muchacha y Ron observó sonriente la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, pensando en si él luciría igual de atontado mirando a Hermione.

—Ronald, tápate los oídos antes de salir— dijo Molly antes de abrir la puerta y caminar junto a Ginny y Harry hacia el jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales. Todos los siguieron mientras Ron daba un bufido y se colocaba un gorro de lana que cubría sus orejas.

Hermione en el patio, abrazada a su padre sonreía mientras miraba al cielo, y en ella se reflejaban todas las _luces_ de colores, haciendo que su pelo castaño tomará tonalidades verdes y rojas con cada exploción de color en el cielo.

Bill y Fleur se rieron de las bromas de George con respecto a la mala calidad del espectáculo muggle comparado a lo que ellos podrían hacer con los artículos de la tienda, y Ginny le regañó por ser tan mal agradecido. Ron volteó a ver a Hermione que continuaba abrazada por su padre y sonrió. Tuvo ganas de tener una cámara en la mano y fotografiarla para tenerla siempre en su trabajo, en su habitación o en su billetera. Sus ojos se encendían con el resplandor del cielo y el decorado luminoso de la casa hacia un contraste con su silueta creando una imagen devorable para sus ojos.

No dejó de mirarla cuando sus miradas se chocaron y se sonrieron, pero sí lo hizo cuando Harry le palmeó un hombro entre risas.

—Luces incluso peor que cuando vimos veelas por primera vez— rió Harry. Ron recordó el rostro de Harry en los mundiales de quidditch y a Hermione molesta regañándoles lo bobos que parecían ambos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Cállate, Harry— dijo Ron como entre en broma y medio en serio.

Sintió la carcajada de Harry ahogarse antes de que éste recibiera un beso de Ginny de lleno en la boca; entonces se fue dejándolos compartir el momento solos y sin rezongar ni una sola vez. Era año nuevo después de todo, y a final de cuentas, él no estaba menos loco por Hermione de lo que estaban su amigo y su hermana el uno por el otro. Tenía que aceptarlo, habían crecido, se habían enamorado, y las cosas comenzaban a ir distintas al fin, muy distintas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y ¡feliz Año Nuevo!<strong>


End file.
